heart palpitations?
by someonestolemyshoes49
Summary: feeling tired and sore at her friends wedding redeption, is a hug all Brennan needs to erase the memories, both those that linger in her mind, and those that mar her skin? i suck at summaries, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my first fic ever, and i was very bored when i wrote it plus i stink at writing :S anyways, just a quick BB drabble, no real plot but basically a lil somethin that happens after Bones has a work-related incident. I also suck at summaries

Disclaimer: Bones does NOT belong to me, if it did, it wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is now

Bones sat alone at one of the many tables spread around the room watching the crowd of guests dancing. She could see the happy couple smiling and laughing, hugging the many people surrounding them offering congrats. She nursed her non-alcoholic drink in her hands and watched the bubbles dance in the clear liquid. She had promised Angela she would have fun at the reception, but watching the carefree people around her laughing and drinking, intoxicating themselves on both alcohol and happiness made her feel a little left out. She looked over towards the bar longingly, wanting nothing more than to down the several glasses of champagne she had been offered by various drunken men over the course of the night. She could see Booth standing with Sweets and Daisy. She watched there lips as they talked, catching the conversation. They were laughing about one of the men who had had a little too much to drink at the start of the party, and had ended up dancing on the bar only to fall off not long after he had begun. She smiled at the memory. She looked away and ran her thumbs over the rim of her glass.

Booth looked over towards her and saw her sitting at the table. He watched her thumbs graze over her glass before bringing it to her lips and taking a sip. She lowered her gaze to the glass again and he took in her appearance. She was wearing a soft red dress that reached mid-thigh, a silk red ribbon tied just below her breasts. It had a plunging neckline that showed of a generous amount of cleavage, along with a couple of nasty bruises on her chest. Booth excused himself from his conversation with Sweets and Daisy and walked over to Bones.

She looked up when she heard footsteps moving closer to her. Her eyes met Booths and she smiled a little.

"How ya doin?" he asked her, smiling back.

"I'm ok I guess." She replied.

"You look a little bored." He said pulling a chair from a near-by table and sitting next to her. She shook her head and pulled a face.

"I'm just tired, and my chest hurts." She said looking back at her glass.

"You should've stayed in the hospital a few days." He said with a worried expression on his face. "If you're having chest pains again maybe I should take you back." He said.

"No, Booth I'm fine. It's not that kind of pain anyway. It just aches, and the bruises are sensitive." She said absently running her fingertips over one of them.

"When did you last take the pain killers?" He asked. She twisted her wrist and looked at her watch.

"Five hours ago. I still have another hour before I can take anymore." She said running a hand over her face lightly as to avoid smearing her make-up.

"How bad is the pain?" Booth asked.

"It's been better, but it's also been worse, too." She said. She let out a frustrated moan and booth looked at her.

"What's up?" He asked.

"All I want is a couple of drinks; maybe pass out for a few hours."

"Then go home."

"No, I promised Ange I'd come, and that I'd have fun." She said and when she looked up from her lap booth saw tears shining in her eyes.

"Bones, I'm sure Ange will understand if you have to go considering what you've been through. This isn't something simple Bones, it was a heart attack." Booth said, seriousness etched into his tone.

"You're making it sound worse than it was, Booth. It's not like it was stress induced and could happen again. I was drugged and it caused extreme heart palpitations that lead to cardiac arrest, that's all."

"Doesn't matter how you dress it up, Bones it was a heart attack. Now come on, I'm taking you home." He said finally, his tone ending the line of conversation. But Brennan wasn't having any of it. He stood expecting her to follow, but she stayed seated glaring at him.

"No Booth. Its Angela's wedding reception and I promised her I would at least try and enjoy myself." Before she had realised it she was standing as they argued.

Angela looked around the room for her friend and saw her standing face to face with Booth; they both appeared to be in a heated argument which Angela had every intention on ending. She stormed over to the pair and cut their argument by waving a hand between them.

"What are you two arguing about now!" she asked incredulously.

"Bones is having chest pains and won't let me take her to the hospital." Brennan stared at him.

"That's not even what we were arguing about! And I don't have chest pains." The last part was directed at Angela to wipe the worrisome expression off her face

"Well, it was a factor. She won't let me take her home." Booth said pleading with Angela, trying to get her to persuade her best friend to leave. Angela looked over at Brennan.

"Do you want to leave?" She asked.

"No, I promised you I'd stay and try to enjoy myself. I'm just tired and my chest aches from the CPR. And I could really use a drink, something other than soda water." Angela's expression turned sympathetic for her friend.

"Sweetie, it's almost midnight. You've been up and about since 9 o'clock this morning; I'd say you've tried hard enough." Angela smiled at her friend, grateful for her efforts. Brennan smiled back and gave Angela a hug.

"In that case, I think I'll go home and try to get some sleep." She turned to Booth. "Is that offer for a ride home still open?" Booth smiled at her.

"Sure, come on." They both gave Angela another hug and said goodbye and congrats to Hodgins on the way out.

Once in the Sequoia they fell into a comfortable silence. Booth shot glances at Brennan every now and then, each time she looked drowsier than the last. Every now and then she would dowse off, but was woken sharply when cars passed them in the opposite direction. She looked exhausted by the time they reached her apartment. Booth pulled up at the curb and killed the engine. He twisted in his seat to face her and watched as she fully came to. Sleep was throwing itself at her and she was trying hard to keep it at bay until she was in bed.

"Ready to go inside?" He asked after they'd sat for a few minutes. She nodded and removed her seatbelt but didn't make a move to open the car door. Booth slid out from his side of the car and walked around to her side, he pulled the door open and looked at her. She was sitting almost asleep in her seat in the car. Booth shook his head and laughed a little. She turned her gaze to him and spoke one simple word.

"Tired." Again, booth chuckled at her. He reached into the car and took her hand, helping her out. Wordlessly she walked up to her apartment, shoved her key in the lock, waltzed into the room and dropped unceremoniously onto the couch. Booth closed the door behind him as he followed her inside and pulled her to her feet again.

"Bed, you won't do yourself any good sleeping on the couch." She walked to her room and closed the door before Booth could follow her in. He heard the zipper on her dress as she removed it and a few seconds later the swish of fabric filled his ears, indicating she was dragging on something to wear for bed. He walked back down the hall, grabbed a drink from the fridge and settled on the couch. Deciding not to bother with her new TV, he switched on the Bose system, turned the volume down and pressed play. He was greeted by a tune he wasn't familiar with, which was unusual as he knew his music. The fast paced drums and guitar streamed through and the lyrics boomed at him. He was incredibly thankful he had turned the volume down. He was also incredibly surprised. Booth had never thought his Bones would listen to this type of music. He picked up the case he presumed belonged to this CD. It had a homemade cover that read 'Something to Remind You of the Good Old Days' Booth frowned at the cover. The good old days must mean it was a gift from Russ or her father, or an old friend? No, he doubted that. He flipped the case and read the track list.

• Through the fire and flames-Dragonforce

• Beast and the Harlot-Avenged sevenfold

• Psychosocial-Slipknot

• 30/30 150-Stone Sour

• Number of the beast-Iron Maiden

• Heroes of our time-Dragonforce

• Made of scars-Stone Sour

• Run to the hills-Iron Maiden

• One-Metallica

• Before I forget-Slipknot

• Afterlife-Avenged Sevenfold

• Violent pornography-System of a Down

• Chop suey-System of a down

Booth listened to the first four songs on the CD and couldn't believe his ears. This was something he expected teenage boys to listen to, not grown women. But despite that, he found himself enjoying the music. He was on the fifth song when the bedroom door opened and Bones came into the sitting room. He paused the song and looked at her.

"You ok?" He asked. She had been so tired he hadn't expected her to get up for anything.

"Pain killers." She mumbled sleepily. She picked them out the white prescription bag the hospital had given her and poured a couple into her hand. She threw them back and swallowed them both with a mouthful of water. After pulling a face at the taste, she downed the rest of the glass and put it in the sink. Instead of going back to her room, she came over and sat on the couch next to Booth.

"What're you doing?" He asked her when she curled her feet up under her and sat in the corner of the couch.

"I can't sleep, pains to bad." She whispered, settling against the armrest and closing her eyes.

"You sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital? They could give you something to help you sleep." She shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine once I can get comfortable."

"Alright." Booth replied. He sat silent for a while until she spoke.

"You can put the music back on, you know. It might help me sleep." Booth scoffed at her words.

"I somehow doubt this stuff will help you sleep. What are you doing with this alternative rock and heavy metal stuff anyways?" Booth asked.

"Present from Russ." She breathed. Her voice sounded wheezier than it had earlier, even though it had sounded wheezy all night.

"You sure you're ok? Your breathing is sounding a little labored." Booth said.

"I'm fine. My throats still raw from the breathing tube and being hooked up to a ventilator."

"Yeah, but you sound a little pained when you're talking."

"You know as well as I do broken ribs are painful. Add a fractured sternum into the mix and you'll know why I sound pained." Booth nodded in understanding. He'd never had a broken sternum, but he knew how painful broken ribs were and needed no more explanations from her.

"Alright." He said before pushing play and letting the music continue. Over the course of the rest of the CD he felt Bones shuffle in her seat trying to get comfortable. By the time the last song finished she let out a growl of frustration and got up to change the disk.

"Still can't sleep?" Booth asked her.

"No, I really can't get comfortable." She said popping a new CD into the system. After a couple of seconds the 1st track came on. Booth recognized it as Escape by '30 seconds to mars', which happened to be Parkers favourite band at the moment.

"How did you manage to sleep at the hospital if you can't get comfy in your own home?"

"They gave me benzodiazepines, but I can't take them under my own dosage because the body becomes tolerant of them in a matter of days."

"So you're just gonna writhe around all night trying to sleep? Why don't you go to the hospital and spend a couple more nights there?"

"Because I don't want to!" She snapped at him, and then regretted it. "I'm sorry, I'm just so tired." She whispered. Booth stood, walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She hugged back and they stood silent for a couple of minutes before they both pulled back.

"Go back to bed, try and get some sleep." Booth suggested again. she nodded and walked down the hall. Booth switched of the music and lay back on the couch to sleep.

Bones lay on her back in bed, her breathing laboured and her throat sore. In addition to that, her cheeks wore tear tracks; the salt water combined with the makeup she had neglected to remove was now carving paths down her face. She drew in a faltered breath that made her chest jump and her whole body quiver. She rolled onto her side in an attempt to get more comfortable but it was to no avail. Normally she would shout out in frustration but she knew Booth would worry if she was noisy. She pushed herself to a sitting position and felt a pang of pain from her ribs that caused her to cry out. She immediately clapped her hand over her mouth in a vain attempt to silence the noise. She hoped Booth hadn't heard her but her hopes were shattered when the door burst open and he moved over to kneel in front of her.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He asked, panicked.

"Nothing, I just moved wrong and hurt my ribs." She said hoarsely. He seemed to calm down until he noticed her tear streaked cheeks and blood shot eyes.

"Why have you been crying?" He asked, holding her hand in his.

"I'm just tired and uncomfortable." She wined.

"I know you are, I know." He murmured climbing into the bed in the spot she had been lying and pulling her back so she was sitting between his legs, her back against his chest. She rolled onto her right side and buried her face in his chest. He felt more tears pour from her eyes but didn't comment. He simply rubbed her left arm soothingly and whispered soft encouragements in her ear. After a good ten minutes her breathing evened out and Booth knew she was asleep. Not wanting to get out of the bed for fear of waking her, he pulled the covers up over them both and settled back to get some sleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: felt the need to add some insight into what happened to Brennan. I apologise for the crappy writing, I did it in like half an hour. Sorry for any mistakes there may be, didn't go through and check it. Reviews are welcome

_Her wrists ached from pulling against her binds and she swore she could feel blood trickling between her fingers. The more she struggled the more the dull pounding in her head built up to a crescendo that caused darkness to claim the edges of her vision. Sitting still in her chair she squeezed her eyes shut and chased the need to sleep to the back of her mind. After a couple of minutes she heard the hinges scream in protest as the door was pushed inwards. Her eyes shot open and fell on the man now standing in the door way. _

_ "Took your time to come around." He growled as he crossed to the window and peered out anxiously before closing the blinds and walking over to her. _

_ "Sorry if my being unconscious caused you any inconvenience, it wasn't exactly a walk in the park for me either." She replied, attempting to keep the panic in her voice at bay. She'd been locked in the darkened room for god knows how long. It could have been days, weeks, or months for all she knew. She had only seen this man three times since she had been kidnapped but each time he had done something unpleasant. _

_ "Can it, bitch!" He hissed and swung around hitting her with a back handed slap across the face. Her head whipped around with the force of the impact but she refused to make a sound. He crossed to a set of double doors in the wall opposite her and surveyed the assortment of vials stacked on shelves before picking one out and grabbing a hypodermic needle from a yellow box. He bit the end of the needle between his teeth and pulled of the plastic lid before shoving the end into the top of the vial and extracting a carefully measure amount of the liquid. He moved towards her with the needle and jabbed it into her arm forcefully. She tried to move away and fight back, but she had nowhere to go. _

_ "6 hours from now, you'll be dead. Let's just hope they don't get here before it has time to kick in." He again moved over to the window to glance through the blinds. _

_ Despite her efforts she couldn't stop the shaking that wracked her frame as she began to panic. Closing her eyes she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. _

_ "Before who gets here?" She asked, tears burned her eyes and her voice shook when she spoke but she refused to let the tears fall_

_ "The FBI you dipshit!" He was pacing now. "I don't know how they did it, but they found us. I got a call from an inside informant of mine, says they're on their way here. It's a 4 hour drive from DC but I don't have anything that'll get rid of you faster so I'm hoping they get lost." By the end of the sentence he was rambling. She knew he was worried now, his incessant pacing hadn't ceased since he had injected her with the...whatever it was. She opened her mouth to ask him why he didn't just leave but decided against it. If he hadn't already thought of it she didn't want to be the one to give him the idea. _

_ Time passed slowly, and every now and then she felt her heart flutter while she sat. She attributed it to nerves but something in the back of her mind screamed for her to take more notice. She was beginning to dose off in her chair when she heard sirens wail outside and saw pulsating lights flash outside the window. _

_ "Shit!" He shouted looking frantically around the room. Again, she opened her mouth to speak but this time she was silenced by the main door bursting open and SWAT team members flooded into the small room and surrounded the man. She once again began yanking at the binds on her wrists when an agent moved over to her and hurriedly untied her. She was then pulled to her feet and into a tight embrace. She breathed in as much of him as she could, thankful to be in safe hands. They stood for a while when her heart fluttered again, but this time the light jumps were accompanied by a sharp pain in her chest. _

_ "Booth." She whispered hoarsely. _

_ "Yeah?" He asked, the look of relief on his face soon faded and was replaced with a worried expression as he watched his partner clutch at her chest. "What's wrong?" The urgency in his voice startled both her and himself but he didn't care. Her mouth gaped but before any words could make their way out her eyes rolled back and she collapsed against him. _

Brennan shot up in bed clutching at her chest and breathing heavily. She was coated in a cold sweat that made her hair stick to her face. She lay back heavily against the pillows but found something much more solid beneath her. And the something seemed just a startled as she was. She heard a sharp exhalation of air followed by her 'pillow' sitting forward sharply. She swivelled to look at it and found none other than Booth lying beneath her. With panic still coursing through her bloodstream she impulsively threw herself at him and held on for life.

"Whoa! What's going on?" He asked her while rubbing soothing circles on her back. He could hear her breath out sharp sobs and continued to sooth her until the tears subsided.

"What was that all about?" He said when she sat back and wiped her cheeks.

"I-I had a nightmare." She breathed, a blush creeping up her cheek. He could see she was embarrassed but didn't understand why.

"Everyone has nightmares, Bones. It's nothing to be embarrassed about." He said reassuringly.

"I'm a grown woman, I shouldn't get so worked up about a nightmare." She said sounding angry at herself.

"It's ok to get worked up about it. What was it about?" He asked softly.

"About being kidnapped. And drugged. And having a heart attack." She spat bitterly. She had told Booth the whole story of being kidnapped and drugged but hadn't been able to tell him about actually having the heart attack because she really couldn't recall it. But that dream had brought it all back. "It was so real." She whispered leaning back into him and hiding her face against his shoulder. He didn't pressure her for any more than that for now, all he wanted to do was let her cool off.

They sat in the bed for what seemed like hours before Brennan decided to go have a shower. In the time she took to wash and dress Booth made the bed, tidied the sitting room, washed the few dishes that sat on the counter and prepared some breakfast. He was taking a sip of his coffee when she came through dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a plain black low cut tank top. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, loose strands framed her face. Booth looked at her and stopped dead in his tracks, nearly dropping the mug he was holding.

"Hi." Was all he managed to say.

"Hi." She replied, suddenly feeling self conscious about her choice of outfit. She crossed her arms across her chest then unconsciously moved them to rub her shoulders.

"You feeling better?"

"I didn't feel ill, Booth." She said, confused. He had to chuckle.

"I mean, are you ok now?" She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She replied. She walked over to him. She noticed his eyes were trained on her chest and couldn't help but smile at him. She was now standing mere inches in front of him and it took him until she stopped walking before he pulled his eyes away from her chest and turned away to hide his blush. She laughed and walked up so she was standing right behind him. Before she realised what she was doing she was reaching up on her toes, tilting her head slightly and pressing a lingering kiss to the back of his neck. He froze in place and turned to look at her. He wore a frown on his face and she let out a soft chuckle.

"What was that for?"

"Thank you. For last night, and this morning. You really helped me; I would have been even sleepier today than I already am."

"N-no problem." He stuttered, swallowing hard a couple of times. Again, she chuckled at his discomfort and sat down at the table to eat.

"You made this while I was in the shower?" She asked. He nodded, sitting opposite her and tucking into his own plate of food. There was little conversation between them as they ate, but the sly looks and laughs that passed between them were conversation enough. Once they were both finished Brennan picked up the dishes and filled the sink. Booth watched her stand in front of the sink and swish the water around with one hand. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, even from the back. He felt a dull ache in his chest at the thought of somebody hurting her, and he felt the sudden urge to hug her, comfort her.

Before she knew what was happening she had been spun around and pulled into a strong embrace. She stood still for a moment feeling confused. Why was he hugging her now? Had she said something that made him think she needed comforting? Unsure of the answer, she pushed him back and looked him in the eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Please, please just let me do this. I need to do this, for me." He whispered. Seeing tears in his eyes, she nodded and stepped back into his arms.

A/N: i think that's it, not sure where it would go from here anyways. Thanks to those who read and review!


End file.
